12 Days Of Smashmas
by Killered500
Summary: 12 short, One shot christmas themed stories!
1. Christmas Blights

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"Definitely, we're guaranteed to be seen from space with this setup!"

Chrom sighed to himself; it wasn't the first time he'd questioned the life choices he'd made, but standing on the roof of the Smash Mansion with a tie-wearing ape, about to activate a device that he barely understood, talking to a little blue kid who spoke in technical terms that sounded like another language to him, was especially starting to make him do so.

He looked out over the sea of unplugged christmas lights and various other paraphernalia that would, according to what Rock had said over the radio, shine so bright they'd be seen from space (Which he had a very limited understanding of, it being explained to him as "From very, very high in the sky"), when he plugged in the two ends of the chord he was holding in his hands, He briefly turned to Donkey Kong with a look that said, 'you'll catch me if I fall, right?', which was responded to with a smile, nod, and a thumbs up.

He took another deep breath, and plugged the two ends in, and….

Nothing. Confused, Chrom unplugged them and plugged them back in again, and again, until…

"Wait! Chrom, don-"

the lights in the mansion flickered a bit, but in a second, all the lights had lit up brightly across the mansion's lawn- a smash symbol made of christmas lights being the largest and most obvious thing.

And it was also the last thing Chrom saw before he passed out from electrocution.

When he next awoke, he was surrounded by familiar faces; his loyal tactician and best friend, Robin, his loving daughter, Lucina, and a very apologetic and embarrassed Megaman. The little robot altered between frantic yet sincere apologies, and more of the technobabble that baffled Chrom so much.

"So...Did it work?" He asked as he came out of his half-conscious stupor.

"Well…" Rock began sheepishly, "No, Turns out, well…I bought faulty christmas lights," He looked down shyly, "Everyone's been so busy with Christmas that I didn't want to bother anybody, so I went out and bought some myself! The salesperson said they were the best possible Christmas lights, and they were so nice, I didn't think they'd lie! They even complimented my sweater!" Rock gestured to the sweater he was wearing; A striped, red, white, and green-colored sweater with the words 'world's best son' stitched onto it that Doctor Light had made for him.

Chrom sighed and struggled to get to his feet, "Sounds like I need to teach a clerk about taking advant-AGH!" He nearly fell over, but was immediately caught by Robin and Lucina and helped back into his infirmary bed.

"Please, father, " Lucina said, taking his hand and looking concerned, "just concentrate on healing."

Chrom sighed, but upon seeing his daughter's face, finally relented, "Very well...So long as you and Robin are by my side, I'll be on my feet in no time."

Robin smiled and gave a warm chuckle, "I'm sure you will, old man."

Chrom rolled his eyes and smiled at Robin, "Am I really that stubborn?"

All three shared a brief but joyous laugh before Samus walked in, adjusting her arm cannon,

"Rock, are you ready? Let me help you get a refund for those Christmas lights…"

"I'll be there in a minute, Samus! And please, don't use your arm cannon on the clerk!"

Rock briefly turned back to Chrom with a smile and a "get well soon" before following after Samus.

"So…" Chrom began once the three of them had been left alone, "How've things been while I was out?"

The pair began talking about how Peach had gotten out the mistletoe and gone around trying to get different couples to kiss, and how Mario and Pac-Man had had more eggnog then they could handle and had begun shouting Christmas Carols at the top of their lungs, and very soon the laughter and joy had started up again.

Chrom understood very little about this holiday, but if this was anything like how it normally was, maybe it wasn't so bad.

Except for the electricity burns. He could really do without those.


	2. Mall Troubles

"Jingle bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle bell rock…"

The song had come on for what had felt like the 50th time in the hour since Falco entered the food court , and he had the sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't be the last time it played. He sighed and looked at his watch impatiently; Fox was supposed to have met with him 20 minutes ago, and whatever excuse his lupine compatriot had for running late, it had better be a good one.

"Doggy!"

"No, no, stay back!"

Fox was already having a bad day; Not only did he realize he had forgot to go Christmas shopping, not only were the lines sanity-testing, even when it came to getting in the mall in the first place, but now it seemed that every child that passed him by had insisted on trying to give him a hug and get a picture with him as if he were some sort of mascot.

"Geez, is everyone your age like this, kid?" Fox asked, looking down next to him, but gasping in shock when he saw nobody by his side.

Villager, where was Villager?! Fox saw a text notification on his phone, Villager having sent him a short one before he ran off.

'Went to see Santa, Sry Fox.'

One exasperated sigh of frustration and a barely-muttered curse later, and Fox had begun trudging his way back through the sea of people, carrying the bags of gifts that had more and more began to feel like 20-pound weights, while "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" had started up for what felt like the Thousandth time.

Villager was shaking with excitement; he made it to the line to see Santa, what he had tagged along with Fox and Falco to do in the first place, and he wasn't too far away from the jolly big guy either! In a few seconds, the line had started moving, but before Villager could stride forward to what was essentially every child his age's dream, he heard a startling shout that caused him to freeze in place.

"FRED!" Fox shouted, making his way over towards the line, standing on the other side of the rope fencing, "Don't you sneak off like that again!"

"Hey!" Fred shouted back, "You SAID you'd let me go see Santa after we were done with all the boring line stuff, so that's what I did!"

Fox pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a groan of frustration, "Fine, go see your walking, talking, made-up advertisement for toys!"

Fox's outburst resulted in gasps from the remaining children in line, and cries of "Santa's not real?!" began to ring out from them.

Fred looked around at the crying kids and angered parents glowering at Fox, and began to worry that an angry mob might form, which he knew would most likely end with a bunch of parents having fox-fur mittens for their kids this winter. He knew he had to get the crowd's attention, and cleared his throat before letting out two words that command attention;

"HEY, LISTEN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, which drew all eyes to him, with dead silence, he cleared his throat again and began to speak in a clear, authoritative voice he developed over years of being a mayor, "Now, he may say that Santa's made up, but, consider this; he's a fox, and how many foxes have you heard of that know about Santa?"

"N...None?" A child in the line said sheepishly, their hand raised nervously.

"Exactly! Foxes don't believe in Santa because they've never seen him!" Fred gestured to the Mall Santa, who looked very confused and mostly like he just wanted to go home, "See, Mister Fox, he's right there! Now do you still believe he's fake?"

"I guess not…" Fox replied with a halfhearted shrug, "I guess he is real." Fox sighed, if playing along with what Villager was doing got him out of this faster, so be it. To Fox's relief, the kids' sadness seemed to be subsiding and the parents seemed to have calmed down.

"See? Santa is real after all!" Villager said hastily, before leaping into Santa's lap and rattling off a long list of things he wanted that year, which to the Mall Santa's surprise, included a wish for three spectres to hunt down Tom Nook and "teach that rip-off-artist to stop being so greedy". After he was done, Villager headed off towards Fox, and the two made their way towards Falco.

"There you two are!" Falco exclaimed, "What took ya so long?! I swear, they play the same frikkin' 3 songs all the time here!"

"I think it's been a long day for all of us…" Fox muttered in a tone that suggested he was just so done with everything, "Let's just get this over with and go home."

After the presents were paid for and the trio made their way home, Fox turned to Fred, "I didn't get to say this back then, but...Thanks for having my back there, kid."

"No problem," Villager responded with a smile, "You're too good of a guy to let an angry mob of soccer parents rip you to shreds, Fox."

Fox snorted a bit in amusement, "Thanks, and who knows...Maybe Santa does exist?"

"I mean," Villager replied with a shrug, "We've both seen some pretty weird people here...If anything like them can exist, why not Santa?"

Fox grinned before heading off to his room, "You got a point there kid, you got a point…"


	3. A Very Isabelle Christmas

"what'd you buy all this for, Isabelle?" Ike asked as he set the two large, bulging bags of materials Isabelle had bought on the floor of her room. The excited little puppy's tail wagging as fast as a motorboat's rudder as she ran into the room eagerly, thanking Ike as she began pulling various odds and ends out of the bags and setting them on the floor.

she looked up towards the mercenary with a nervous smile, "O-Oh! Right, don't tell them, but I'm making the Villagers a special christmas present for each of them, to show how much each of them mean to me!"

"Sounds like a lot of work, sure you won't overdo yourself?"

"No amount of work is too much for me!" Isabelle replied with a beaming smile. She handed Ike 10 dollars as pay for helping her with the bags and began to work hard at making the gifts, carefully and gently, albeit with a few accidental pinpricks, which she couldn't help but yipe at. After a while, she heard a knocking at her door, which she rushed over to answer.

"Isabelle, are you alright, sweetie?" Peach asked once Isabelle opened the door, "I heard you yelping and-Oh my goodness!" Peach's face lit up with cuteness overload when she saw what Isabelle was working on, unable to contain her squeeing, which Isabelle tried desperately to quiet.

"Shh, shh!" Isabelle hushed, "It's supposed to be secret! Don't let the villagers know!"

"Alright, it'll be our secret!" Peach replied, "Would you like any help? Two'll get the job done fast-"

"Thank you Peach, but this has to be done by me alone, it'll just mean more," She replied with a nervous smile and clicking her front paws together, "I appreciate the offer though, really I do!"

"Alright," Peach replied with a concerned look, "Just don't overwork yourself!" She smiled sweetly and rubbed Isabelle behind the ears before closing the door and heading back to her room.

Isabelle continued her work, only briefly stopping to look at the clock halfway through;

3 AM

Isabelle cursed herself for not working faster and continued her work, no matter how tired her body became. After a good hour and a half more of work and paw injuries, she had finally finished, and gazed upon her handiwork, Isabelle felt a strong sense of pride and energy overcome her and she let out a brief but loud victory bark.

She probably would've started doing victory laps across her room had she not collapsed from exhaustion onto her bed and immediately fallen asleep.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of children cheering and cries of "Isabelle! Isabelle! Isabelle!" As a sea of knocks pounded on her door. She blinked blearily and upon opening the door, was tackle-hugged by eight very happy children.

"H-Huh?" Isabelle muttered, half-awake and stunned by the suddenness of the hugs.

"Merry Christmas!" They exclaimed in near-unison.

"To the best Mayor's assistant a kid could have!" Fred added, rubbing her behind the ears.

Isabelle blushed and gave a small smile, "R-really? The best?"

"Absolutely!" Felicia, the pink-haired one exclaimed, "We decided to pull our money together and get you something!" She smiled and handed Isabelle an envelope, which the eager Shih Tzu opened, her face lighting up with excitement when she pulled out what was inside.

"An all-expenses paid vacation to Isle Delfino?!" Isabelle hugged each of the villagers, "You kids are the best!" She turned towards her room, "Hang on, I have something for you guys too!"

She ran in and returned with what she had worked so hard on all night; Doll replicas of each of them. The kids let out excited exclamations of thanks and happiness, ending in a group hug.

Though she blushed like a tomato, Isabelle's smile stretched wide across her face, for as the villagers knew they had the best assistant in the world, she had the best bosses in the world.


	4. Santa-Mario!

"You-a Ready, bro?"

"As I'll-a ever be! Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed happily, having finally squeezed into the Santa costume that he had worn every year to entertain the child members of the mansion. Luigi smiled; The suit may have been a little tight on him, but the fact that his bro was willing to do this every year to make the kids of the mansion happy showed just how nice of a guy he was.

"Good-a luck out there, Bro!" Luigi said, patting his brother on the back and giving him a thumbs up. Mario smiled and nodded before grabbing a big sack full of toys and taking off for the roof of the mansion. As he prepared to drop down the chimney, he could already hear the cheers of the children;

"I hear footsteps on the roof!"

"He's here, he's here!"

"C'mon, Santa!"

Mario smiled before taking a graceful leap down the chimney, landing with a thunk before rolling out towards the crowd of wide-eyed, excited kids to the sound of excited applause and cheers.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Mario exclaimed with a belly laugh, "Merry Christmas to one and all!" Remarkably, Mario had managed to completely conceal his normal accent behind a deeper, wizened-sounding voice, "Now, who's ready for presents?"

The crowd somehow got even louder than it had previously been, and certainly more unruly than before, "Settle down, settle down!" Santa-Mario said over the noise of the crowd, gesturing for them to tone it down. As they did, he began to speak again, "Now, everybody line up and we'll get to the present-handing!"

The cheers of the children echoed through the mansion, and while they were loud and, to some, obnoxious, nobody was annoyed by them more than the king of Koopas himself, Bowser. The gargantuan turtle-dragon tossed and turned, but found himself unable to block out the noise. He grumbled as he got to his feet; He didn't want to be up before 3 in the afternoon, but if this is what it took to get the kids to shut up, he'd have to.

He thundered down into the room Mario and the kids were in, letting out a roar to make his presence known. Everyone, even including Mario himself, jumped back at least a little in shock.

"So…" Bowser started in a low grumble, "All this noise is over 'Santa', huh?" He let out a short, bitter laugh, "Lemme tell you something, kids. There isn't a Santa Claus, never was and never will be!" He pointed to Mario, "What you kids are lining up to see is just Mario in a suit and white beard!"

Mario faked a gasp, "Outrageous, I am absolutely the real Santa Claus, I don't have a trace of Mario's admittedly magnificent Italian accent, do I, kids?"

The sea of children shook their heads, Mario turning to Bowser with an "told you so' look on his face. Bowser simply snarled, "Fine, if you're Santa...How do you afford to make all the presents for all the kids in the world?"

Mario paused for a moment before replying, "Ho Ho Ho! Silly Bowser, I never need to pay for what's required to make the toys I bring! I can create it through the power of Christmas Magic!"

"Fine...How do the elves manage to make everything on time?"

"That's through Christmas Magic too! The elves channel it to give themselves super-speed to make everything extremely fast!"

Bowser snorted, annoyed, "How do you manage to get around the world in one night without being detected?!"

"My Reindeer are genetically bred to be the fastest of the fast, and my sleigh is equipped with an anti-gravity device and a signal jammer, so I can fly and not be spotted!"

Bowser blinked, slightly surprised, "Really?"

"Heh, no, Christmas Magic-"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bowser roared, snorting fire and stamping his foot hard enough to create tremors, "FINE! I have a question you CAN'T answer with 'Christmas magic'!"

"Shoot," Santa Mario replied in a confident tone of voice.

"Where's Mario right now?"

"Where's who?" Mario's confident demeanor faltered as Bowser's continued to rise.

"That's right! Kids, have you ever seen Mario and Santa Claus in the same room?"

Bowser's question actually seemed to affect the kids, causing worried, hushed chatter between them.

There's a reason why! It's because-"

"Mario is-a always late!" The Red-and-Blue clad plumber replied, walking into the room and right up to Bowser, "Did-A I miss something?"

"Huh, wah, bah…" Bowser stammered, looking back between Santa Mario and the Mario that was standing right before him, before letting out a sigh of defeat, "Fine, you win, it's not worth trying to argue this stupidity!" Bowser grumbled as he headed back to his room to get some shuteye, only turning back when cheers started, "And keep it down!"

After the festivities ended, Mario and Doctor Mario met up in front of Mario's room, both in their normal attire.

"Thanks-a for covering for me, 'Mario'." Mario replied with a smile and a handshake.

"Anytime, 'Santa'." Doc replied, reciprocating the handshake, "Same time, next year?"

"You-a know it!"


	5. Oh No, The Mistletoe! Part 1

"Jingle Bells, Wario-Man Smells, Robin laid an egg!"

Robin turned his head up from his book towards the duo of singing mascots; for some reason, some genius had decided that, even after last year's... incident, it was a good idea to give Pac-Man and Mario alcoholic eggnog. It always started out fine, they'd laugh loud and start singing, but it'd gradually start to wear more and more on the others.

Unfortunately, they were well into the part where things started to get annoying and they didn't seem to be showing any signs of stopping.

Robin gave the duo a confused look and before he began to ask one of the many, many questions he had such as 'Which Robin?' 'How can I lay an egg?!' or even just a simple, 'Wait, what?', Peach had ran into the room.

"Step aside, step aside!" Peach called as she made her way through the room they were standing in and into one of the many lounges that the Smash Mansion had, nearly bowling over the drunken duo in the process. She began hanging up a large amount of what looked to be an arrangement of green leaves bundled together with ribbons.

"Pardon me, Peach," Robin began, setting his book down and turning his attention to her, "But...What ARE those?"

"Mistletoe!" Daisy answered cheerfully as she walked in and began helping Peach.

"Pffffft, Missile Toe?" Marcus, the Male Inkling laughed, "That sounds like a weapon Rock would have!"

Daisy chuckled, but otherwise ignored him, "Apparently, if you stand under this stuff, you're supposed to kiss the nearest person."

"Like right now!" Peach exclaimed, pointing to Little Mac and Welma Fitt, the Wii Fit Trainer, who had just entered the room by the entrance that just so happened to have mistletoe hanging on the doorframe. She looked above and let out a sigh.

"Mistletoe, really?" She said with slight exasperation, she took a brief look at Mac, whose blush was as red as a chili pepper.

"Yup!" Peach said with a nod, "What's the big deal, aren't you guys-"

"We are NOT!" Mac said, though he was holding WFT's hand seemingly without realizing it, "When are you people going to let that go?"

"Just kiss already!" Peach replied with an eyeroll and a teasing smile. She pulled out the camera that was on her neck and snapped a photo as soon as they did, letting out a giggle. As she sped off to continue spreading the love-plant, Felicia was watching from another doorframe, an idea bubbling in her head.

"A plant that makes people kiss if they stand under it…" She muttered to herself. She rubbed her little hands together and chuckled, before heading off to find Ike.

"There she goes again…" Ness said as he turned towards Fred, the pair having watched Felicia zoom down the hallway, "Think she'll actually make it this year?"

"This year?" Paula asked as the two laughed like they were sharing a joke.

"Ah, she does this all the time, Paula," Ness replied, "Every year she thinks she's got a shot with Ike, and looks like this year it' she's tryin' again...I wonder if she'll realize the big lug's as dense as a slab'a concrete."

"Or that he's more than twice her age." Fred added.

Before Paula or Ness could say anything more, Peach let out a call of "Yoo-hoo!" to get their attention, as she was holding mistletoe over their heads. With a eyeroll and a smile, the two leaned in and kissed each other, which was punctuated by a cry of "How cute!" and a photograph by Peach.

Eventually, Peach had found herself a jackpot of sorts as far as mistletoe couples go; Not only were Shulk and Fiora in the same room as Fox and Krystal, but Red and Leaf were as well. As Peach made her way across the room, going from the two homs to the foxes, holding the plant above the heads of the couples in order to get them to kiss, the pairs' looks of awkward silence grew more into an expression of "please don't let her notice us."

"Red, Leaf!" Peach's ever-cheerful voice rang out as she skipped towards the children, "Merry Christmas!"

As she held the Mistletoe over their heads, Red desperately tried to think of any excuse to avoid doing this for Peach's amusement, eventually settling on a fake cough.

"Sorry, Peach!" Leaf said, "He's got...um...Skurvy?"

"Skurvy?" Peach repeated, a giggle emerging from her mouth, "You know if you don't want to, you can just say no-"

Before Peach could finish her sentence, some force in the universe propelled Red and Leaf forward into a lip-lock; it could have been fate, random chance, overwhelming passion, Christmas Spirit, or maybe just two very mischevious pokemon pushing the trainers together to get them to kiss.

As they did, Mario and Pac-Man had launched into the second verse;

"Jingle Bells

Wario-man smells

Falco laid an egg!

Blue Falcon just broke down

And Ridley revived again!"

Somewhere, deep within where they held the villain characters too dangerous to allow to socialize with the others, Ridley's screams of "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Were being soundly ignored, no matter how much he slammed against the cell door.

"So...You're supposed to kiss under this?" Robin asked Peach skeptically, an arm around his wife, Lucina.

"Yup, Yup!" Peach affirmed, a bright smile flashing across her face as she held the mistletoe above their heads.

"Well…" Robin said as he turned to Lucina and kissed her, "'Tis the season!"

"Tis the season indeed," Lucina replied with a smile, returning Robin's kiss. Peach squeed and continued on her couples' spree; Corrin and Azura, Diddy Kong and Dixie, Olimar and his wife, Kirby and Jigglypuff, and Daisy had decided to help herself to a kiss with Luigi.

"fascinating, " Olimar mused as he wrote in his notebook, "Apparently Mistletoe is a parasitic plant that lives off the sapping of other plants' nutrients…"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Peach exclaimed.


	6. Oh No, The Mistletoe! Part 2

"Jingle Bells, Wario-Man Smells, Robin laid an egg!"

Robin turned his head up from his book towards the duo of singing mascots; for some reason, some genius had decided that, even after last year's... incident, it was a good idea to give Pac-Man and Mario alcoholic eggnog. It always started out fine, they'd laugh loud and start singing, but it'd gradually start to wear more and more on the others.

Unfortunately, they were well into the part where things started to get annoying and they didn't seem to be showing any signs of stopping.

Robin gave the duo a confused look and before he began to ask one of the many, many questions he had such as 'Which Robin?' 'How can I lay an egg?!' or even just a simple, 'Wait, what?', Peach had ran into the room.

"Step aside, step aside!" Peach called as she made her way through the room they were standing in and into one of the many lounges that the Smash Mansion had, nearly bowling over the drunken duo in the process. She began hanging up a large amount of what looked to be an arrangement of green leaves bundled together with ribbons.

"Pardon me, Peach," Robin began, setting his book down and turning his attention to her, "But...What ARE those?"

"Mistletoe!" Daisy answered cheerfully as she walked in and began helping Peach.

"Pffffft, Missile Toe?" Marcus, the Male Inkling laughed, "That sounds like a weapon Rock would have!"

Daisy chuckled, but otherwise ignored him, "Apparently, if you stand under this stuff, you're supposed to kiss the nearest person."

"Like right now!" Peach exclaimed, pointing to Little Mac and Welma Fitt, the Wii Fit Trainer, who had just entered the room by the entrance that just so happened to have mistletoe hanging on the doorframe. She looked above and let out a sigh.

"Mistletoe, really?" She said with slight exasperation, she took a brief look at Mac, whose blush was as red as a chili pepper.

"Yup!" Peach said with a nod, "What's the big deal, aren't you guys-"

"We are NOT!" Mac said, though he was holding WFT's hand seemingly without realizing it, "When are you people going to let that go?"

"Just kiss already!" Peach replied with an eyeroll and a teasing smile. She pulled out the camera that was on her neck and snapped a photo as soon as they did, letting out a giggle. As she sped off to continue spreading the love-plant, Felicia was watching from another doorframe, an idea bubbling in her head.

"A plant that makes people kiss if they stand under it…" She muttered to herself. She rubbed her little hands together and chuckled, before heading off to find Ike.

"There she goes again…" Ness said as he turned towards Fred, the pair having watched Felicia zoom down the hallway, "Think she'll actually make it this year?"

"This year?" Paula asked as the two laughed like they were sharing a joke.

"Ah, she does this all the time, Paula," Ness replied, "Every year she thinks she's got a shot with Ike, and looks like this year it' she's tryin' again...I wonder if she'll realize the big lug's as dense as a slab'a concrete."

"Or that he's more than twice her age." Fred added.

Before Paula or Ness could say anything more, Peach let out a call of "Yoo-hoo!" to get their attention, as she was holding mistletoe over their heads. With a eyeroll and a smile, the two leaned in and kissed each other, which was punctuated by a cry of "How cute!" and a photograph by Peach.

Eventually, Peach had found herself a jackpot of sorts as far as mistletoe couples go; Not only were Shulk and Fiora in the same room as Fox and Krystal, but Red and Leaf were as well. As Peach made her way across the room, going from the two homs to the foxes, holding the plant above the heads of the couples in order to get them to kiss, the pairs' looks of awkward silence grew more into an expression of "please don't let her notice us."

"Red, Leaf!" Peach's ever-cheerful voice rang out as she skipped towards the children, "Merry Christmas!"

As she held the Mistletoe over their heads, Red desperately tried to think of any excuse to avoid doing this for Peach's amusement, eventually settling on a fake cough.

"Sorry, Peach!" Leaf said, "He's got...um...Skurvy?"

"Skurvy?" Peach repeated, a giggle emerging from her mouth, "You know if you don't want to, you can just say no-"

Before Peach could finish her sentence, some force in the universe propelled Red and Leaf forward into a lip-lock; it could have been fate, random chance, overwhelming passion, Christmas Spirit, or maybe just two very mischevious pokemon pushing the trainers together to get them to kiss.

As they did, Mario and Pac-Man had launched into the second verse;

"Jingle Bells

Wario-man smells

Falco laid an egg!

Blue Falcon just broke down

And Ridley revived again!"

Somewhere, deep within where they held the villain characters too dangerous to allow to socialize with the others, Ridley's screams of "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Were being soundly ignored, no matter how much he slammed against the cell door.

"So...You're supposed to kiss under this?" Robin asked Peach skeptically, an arm around his wife, Lucina.

"Yup, Yup!" Peach affirmed, a bright smile flashing across her face as she held the mistletoe above their heads.

"Well…" Robin said as he turned to Lucina and kissed her, "'Tis the season!"

"Tis the season indeed," Lucina replied with a smile, returning Robin's kiss. Peach squeed and continued on her couples' spree; Corrin and Azura, Diddy Kong and Dixie, Olimar and his wife, Kirby and Jigglypuff, and Daisy had decided to help herself to a kiss with Luigi.

"fascinating, " Olimar mused as he wrote in his notebook, "Apparently Mistletoe is a parasitic plant that lives off the sapping of other plants' nutrients…"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Peach exclaimed.

Meanwhile...

"But, Ikey-I mean, dear Sir Ike-"

"Can you please stop calling me that?"

"Sorry," Felicia replied, still tugging on Ike's hand to attempt to get him to follow, "but matters most urgent require your attention!"

"Felicia, Please don't do that." Ike said plainly as he picked her up with one hand and set her down on the floor. The cacophonic singing of the mascot duo seemed to have reached the ears of the muscular mercenary, who went to cover his ears, "Blast it...Who gave those two eggnog again?"

Felicia pouted as Ike walked away; desperate begging wasn't going to work, it was time for plan B.

"What was that all about?" Roy asked as Ike strolled back into the room Felicia had dragged him from and sat on the couch between Roy, who was sharing a blanket with his wife Lilina, and Marth, who was cuddled up next to his wife, Caeda.

"Nothing," Ike said, "Felicia just really wanted my attention for…" He paused as he thought about how she never actually said what she wanted whenever she tried to get his attention, "Actually, she never explained."

"I see…" Marth replied, "So, she's at it again?"

"At what again?" Ike asked.

"She gets like this every Christmas; remember how the first Christmas she spent with us, she tried to constantly get your attention?"

"Or how she nearly lost her mind trying to get it the year after?" Roy added, "She always tries to do this with you. It's a rather...unhealthy fixation to say the least, even with the massive age gap…"

"Oh, right! What was she trying to get my attention for?"

As Roy and and Marth sighed, The conversation was interrupted yet again by the door swinging open and another person stepping in.

"Hide me," Samus said, immediately closing the door behind her,, "Peach insists on finding somebody for me to kiss under the mistletoe, and it's driving me insane."

"Mistletoe?" Marth echoed.

"It's some kind of plant that you're supposed to kiss under," Samus replied, "I've never heard of something like that but she insists it's a real thing. I got her off my trail by getting her to go find Pit—"

"Sis, Sis!"

"Speak of the Angel…" Samus said with a smile on her face. She turned around and embraced the angel, "are you alright?"

"Better than alright!" He replied with a big smile, "Peach helped me get a kiss from Phosphora! I almost passed out but I think this stuff actually worrrr—" Pit trailed off as he noticed a sprig of mistletoe that had somehow managed to escape both their notices, but was hanging above them

"Errr…"

"Nope, nope, nope, nope!" Pit exclaimed as he backed out of the room as soon as he came in, while Samus vaporized the mistletoe with her cannon.

"This was never here."

The collective response in the room seemed to be agreement, "Good, now then," Samus turned towards Lilina and Caeda, "So, how long will you two be visiting?"

"Oh," Caeda began, "I was thinking of staying until tomorrow, maybe the day after that," she turned to Marth, "it's been so long since I've seen Marth, and we have a lot to catch up on…"

Marth smiled and kissed her, which was reciprocated by Caeda.

"I may stick around for another day or two as well," Lilina answered, "I've missed Roy terribly and I couldn't leave him so soon!" She turned to Roy and planted a kiss on his lips, which he also reciprocated.

Samus walked over to the couch and sat on the floor in front of Ike, "So, what have you guys been talking about—" Samus stopped herself mid-sentence when she saw a hand rising up from behind the couch holding a sprig of mistletoe.

"No, Peach."

"But-"

"When did you even get in here?"

Before Peach could answer, the combination of not only a despaired screech from Felicia, who had seen Peach holding the mistletoe above Samus and Ike, but by the next verse of Pac-Man and Mario's song;

"Kirby's in the kitchen

Link's in the hall!

Inklings in the lounge—"

A crash interrupted their song, "Chrom just broke a wall! Hey!"

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Peach asked, going over to comfort Felicia, having seen the child run out of the room shrieking like a banshee.

"O-oh! P-P-Princess…" Felicia squeed, lost in her awe. It had been years since she entered the Smash Mansion, but seeing an actual, real life princess, the very thing she wanted to be when she grew up, being willing to talk to her was humbling every time, "I...I just really want to get under the Mistletoe with Ike...He's...He's my knight in shining armor!"

Peach tried to hold her laughter back when Felicia spoke about Ike being 'a knight in shining armor' but she placed a sympathetic hand on Felicia's shoulder, "Relax," she said with a warm smile, "I have a plan!"

"Attention all Smashers," Peach said over the intercom, "The cafeteria has recently re-stocked on ham, chicken, turkey…"

As Ike listened to the list of meats being said over the intercom, the more his pace increased; It may have been abrupt to leave the others in the room with a simple "excuse me," But Ike hadn't eaten in a while and he wanted to get there before anyone else did.

"Hello, Ike!" Peach said with a wave, Ike almost not registering her before grabbing a plate and piling it with various meats. Well, with almost all of whatever Kirby didn't get first. Ike noticed the little puffball looking full for once, to which Kirby responded with a small wave.

"Oh, hello, Peach," he said after eating a large chunk of ham in one bite, seemingly having come out of a trance, "I never thought you one for meat."

Ike continued eating, not noticing the Pink villager getting closer and closer to him with her own pile of meat, nor the mistletoe above him.

"Oh, I just thought it'd be a nice thing to do!" Peach replied, "Oh, Ike, look!" She exclaimed once Pink Villager was close enough, pointing to the mistletoe above their heads.

"It's just a plant," Ike shrugged, "I think I saw you hanging them up earlier..."

Before Ike could say any more, Felicia leapt up and kissed him right on the cheek.

"Huh?" Ike asked, turning towards her, "Did you just...kiss me?"

"I...I...I…" Felicia struggled to make words, "I DID IT! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Mario and Pac-Man yelled in unison as they rushed into the room and launched themselves into the pile of meat.

"Move it, plumber!" Bowser yelled as he dashed into the room, attempting to get some food, yet unaware of where he was standing.

"MISTLETOE!" Mario shouted as he suddenly shot up and kissed Bowser on the nose, "Hehehehe...I looooooove you, Peachie…"

"Nevermind...Actually I think I feel sick."

Pac-Man cracked up in between shoving pieces of ham into his mouth as Bowser left the room and Mario continued to stand there oblivious, "Mario, let's, Mario...Let's sing a song"

As everyone in the room gave a collective cry of "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The song started up again;

"Jingle Bells, Wario-Man smells!

Robin Laid an Egg!

THE BLUE FALCON LOST A WHEEL-"

Mercifully, before they could continue, the two mascots collapsed to the floor, asleep.

"THE BLUE FALCON DOES NOT HAVE-" Falcon yelled as he burst in, but gave up upon seeing the two sound asleep, "Aw, forget it…"

"So…" Ren said as he passed by Robin in the hall on the way to his room, "Did you really lay an egg?"

"I...No!" Robin said back with a chuckle, "Why does everyone keep saying that? Do I look that much like a bird?"

"Nah, more like a Playpus." Joker responded with a coy smile.

"Plata-what-now?"

"Right…You guys wouldn't know about those..." Joker muttered as he continued on the path to his room. He smiled at the picture of Mario planting one right on Bowser's snout and chuckled to himself; perfect embarassing photo material. In his mirth, he couldn't help but mutter the final line of Mario and Pac-Man's song;

"And The Joker got away…"

Author's notes;

I am so, SO sorry about the delay! Life's been kicking me in the ass lately, and I've been super-busy! I'd like to credit my close friend/fellow writer Ihateslash604 (Erikathereindeer on Deviantart) for helping me stay on track to finish this and coming up with some of the ideas. I will try to finish these, but I can't apologize enough for not having them done around Christmas

Also, the "sis" thing with pit is the result of a shared headcanon between me and Erika that Pit and Samus consider each other siblings of a sort, it's really cute X)

Edit: So, some explanation is in order…

The hiatus is a result of life in general getting busier for me; I've both college and work taking up my free time, and before I knew it, it wasn't even the winter season anymore. I will definitely try to finish it by next holiday season. I sincerely apologize


	7. Innocent Hearts

"And in conclusion, Mister Claus, I wish you a safe trip—"

"Heya, Marth!" Ness said, walking through his open door, "whatcha doin?"

"Ah, Ness!" Marth replied, turning around to face the young man, who had taken a seat on his bed, "it's good to see you, I've just been finishing my letter to Santa!"

"How's that goin'?" Ness asked, taking a seat on Marth's bed as he talked to the man.

"Rather well!" Marth responded with an enthusiastic smile, "Would you like to hear what I have on it?"

"Sure!" Ness replied, unsure of what else to say. He knew Marth had believed in Santa ever since he had found out about the jolly old man, but it still seemed strange to Ness, that an adult would believe in something that he, at 13, knew to be false.

"Ness, are you alright?" Marth asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!" Ness replied, unsure of how else to respond.

"Would you like to come with me to mail it? I'd appreciate the company."

"Sure, I got nothin' on my schedule today!"

As the pair walked, Ness began to think to himself; he hadn't done anything like this since he was 12. He remembered waking up every Christmas morning, eager to see what Santa had brought him. It was a simpler time, A time when the world seemed so bright and welcoming, a time before…

Before he encountered Giygas.

Ever since he laid eyes on the vast, endless, horrifying madness that was Giygas, his life changed; Things that once made sense suddenly lost their meaning, things that seemed to be real suddenly became false, the world lost a lot of its color…

"HIYA GUYS!"

Ness and Marth jumped back in shock upon Marcus popping up from behind the two and greeting them loudly, "Whatcha guys up to?"

"Oh," Marth replied with a brief chuckle, "I'm going to deliver my letter to Santa, would you care to join us?"

"You still believe in-mmmmfff?" Marcus' question was immediately cut off by Ness putting his palm up to his mouth.

"Yeah he does, but don't make it sound like a bad thing!" Ness whispered, "The dude's really self-concious."

"...What do you mean 'still believe'?" Marth asked, worried, "Is it something I am not supposed to believe in?"

"No, no, no," Ness said with a smile on his face, "Marcus here's new, remember? Besides, he's a kid, he doesn't know any better!"

"Heeeyyyy... I'm older than you, you know." Marcus said.

"I see, my apologies…" Marth replied with a nervous smile.

"Wanna come with us?" Ness piped up after some awkward silence.

"Sure, could be fun!"

As the group continued down the hallway, Ness couldn't help but smile at how eager Marth was to get his letter mailed; to have that kind of innocence at an age well beyond his own...It almost made Ness envy him, but that thought retreated as the trio entered the mailing room.

"You know, Ness, You remind me of someone." Marth said, turning to Ness with a small smile. Marth's thoughts drifted off towards happy times, to the days of innocence before…

Before war broke out, before he was ripped from the life he knew and forced to face the horrors of the battlefield firsthand. Though he succeeded in restoring peace with as few casualties as possible, Marth had gained scars far deeper under the skin. No matter what it took, he'd always tried to hide the scared child underneath- as a soldier, as the commander of an army, and even now as the leader of all of Akaneia…

"Marth? Marth!"

"H-huh?" Marth stammered out as he snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Ness' snapping fingers.

"You ok, man? You went all pale n' yer face went blank like when you space out…"

"Ah, yes, I-I'm fine," Marth replied, sliding his letter into the mail slot as the two before had done, "Why is it you never ask Mr. Claus for anything?"

"Just don't have any idea what to ask for. ...So, anyway, who do I remind you of?"

"Erm, nevermind it, Ness," Marth said, rubbing the back of his head, "Would either of you be interested in doing anything else today? I believe that film about the flying elk is on in a few minutes."

"Sure!" Ness replied with a nod, "How 'bout you, Markie Mark? You want in?"

"Sorry guys, I made plans with the other inklings, we're gonna have a snowball shoot-out! See ya!" Marcus replied before heading off down the hall, Marth and Ness turning to each other and shrugging.

"Looks like it's just us, then!"

Ness smiled as Marth giddily headed towards the lounge, excited to see the special he'd seen so many times since he was introduced to film as if it was his first time seeing it.

"Chrom, Lucina, I would like to show you a good film for the season!"

"Ah, of course!"

"Well...Why not, I guess."

As he looked on, Roy walked up beside him, the two sharing a smile and a nod as Marth entered the lounge. As Ness took off following him, a single thought echoed through his head;

' _Man, what I'd give to have innocence like his again…'_

AN: Man, talk about a delay, folks, am I right?  
In all seriousness, my sincerest apologies for the delay, life and school got in the way. Just would like to thank my readers, and my dear friend Erika for helping me with the editing of this chapter


End file.
